The present invention relates to a charging unit for charging a rechargeable power source incorporated in an apparatus and, more particularly, to a charging unit capable of charging a rechargeable power source in the form of a battery incorporated in a portable radio apparatus without scratching or otherwise disfiguring the apparatus.
A portable radio apparatus extensively used today is powered by a rechargeable battery incorporated therein. The rechargeable battery has to be charged when it runs out of power. To charge such a battery, use is made of a charging unit of the type allowing the radio apparatus with the battery to be bodily mounted thereon in a chargeable position. A conventional charging unit has a body for mounting the apparatus accommodating the battery to be charged. The charging unit has a recess for receiving the apparatus and locking portions at both sides of the recess while the apparatus has grooves on both sides thereof. When the locking portions are mated with the grooves, the apparatus is fixed in place on the unit body. Unlock buttons are provided on opposite sides of the unit body, and each is interlocked with respective one of the locking portions. When the unlock buttons are pressed, the locking portions are moved out of the grooves. Then, the apparatus is thrusted toward the outside of the recess by a thrust plate and then removed from the charging unit while sliding on the unit body.
As stated above, when the apparatus is to be removed from the charging device, it has to be slid out of the recess of the charging unit. It is likely, therefore, that both the apparatus and the recess of the unit are scratched due to the friction acting between the inner periphery of the recess and the outer periphery of the apparatus.